Kate's Version
by WendyRocio
Summary: Kate's version and how she met Elliot Grey and there happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**E L James wrote the story of Fifty Shades of Grey. I fell in love with it and thought I would write a little. This story is in Kate's point of view. I am truly sorry if there are any errors this is my first story. Let me know if I should continue or just stop. I hope ya all like it! Let me know! :) **

**I lay my pencil down on my desk….I am finally done with college so freaking glad that is over with. I look up to Ana smiling at me and I shoot her thumbs up. 'We are so gunna party tonight' – I think to myself.**

**"Hmmm…. I wonder where Ana and Jose are at. Oh well I just wanna have some fun tonight, you down Levi?" I ask my usual photographer for the school newspaper. "Yeah, do you want to…." Levi was in the middle of asking me something but I caught a glimpse towards the door and saw the sexiest man in the world. 'Totally freakin hot' I think to myself. 'Omg is he coming over to our table….act cool Kate' I tell myself. "Would you like to dance?" mystery blue eyes ask. "Yeah - why not!" I say with the cutest smirk and I see his eye fill with something unexplainable. I am walking to the dance floor with blue eyes when I get a glimpse of Levi at the table chugging a bottle of Coors. 'Oh Levi don't sweat it' I think to myself. **

**Blue eyes sure knows how to dance - I am starting to wonder how he learned then I start wondering what else he can do but I get side tracked. "You're a great dancer Kate!" He whispers in my ear. 'Hmmm…. Now I am curious' I turn to face him and he smiles a megawatt smile that melts me… "Thank you?" "Elliot…Elliot Grey" "Well nice to meet you Mr. Grey" I whisper in his ear and notice that he takes a deep breath. He turns me back around so that my back is facing his front and we both start to move really move. I am not sure how long we have been dancing but when I look up I see Ana and Christian Grey dancing right in front of us. 'Hmmm…. Ana says she can't dance but look at her with him' I think to myself. After a bit of dancing, Christian leans in to say something to Elliot's ear…. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Ana is gunna catch a ride with my brother, I can take you home" I smile like a child being given a lolly pop and wave bye to Ana and Christian and wrap my arms around Elliot's neck. 'Yes you can take me home' I think to myself. **

**After a while of dancing I whisper in Elliot's ear "I am in need of a break can we stop dancing for a bit?" he smiles and says "Yeah or we can go ahead and leave… it is up to you?" The look in his eye tells me that we both have the same idea of how this night should end and I can't help but smile. I grab his hand and we leave the bar. **


	2. Chapter 2

I am sitting in a guy's truck that I literally met five minutes ago – 'is this safe?' I think to myself. I glance over to who now I know as Elliot Grey – Christian Grey's brother. 'Would he hurt me?' as I am looking at him I start to think of how hot he is and how sweet he has been since I met him at the bar. Elliot glances at my direction and smiles at me "You like the view?" All I can do is smile and laugh.

We pull up outside of my apartment and he gets off to open the door. 'Awww…can he get any cuter?' I get off the truck and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me for the first time. I smile when we stop kissing – I know now he wouldn't hurt me. "Come let's go inside" I tell him "Lead the way Kate" I smile and turn and walk up the sidewalk to the entrance of the door and pull out my keys. Once inside, I set my purse and keys down. "So this is my place, well mine and Ana's place." "Nice, place" Elliot takes a seat on my couch and pats his hand so that I sit next to him. "Would you like a drink" I ask sweetly 'why am I stalling' I think to myself. "No, thank you" he says. I smile and sit down on the couch with him. 'Why the hell am I so damn nervous – this isn't my first time my gosh' Elliot reaches over and pulls me closer to him. I can't help but look into his eyes – those beautiful blue eyes. I am not sure what takes me over but I get on top of him and start to straddle him and kiss him – really kiss him. Once we stop he looks into my eyes and says "Where's the bedroom?" "Down the hall second door to the right" I tell him breathing heavy. I try to get off of him but he shakes his head no and stands up and heads towards my bedroom. He pushes the door open and I start to kiss him again but this time not as sweet. I feel him pulling away and take a chance and bite his lip – he smiles and lays me down on my bed. I let go of his lip and pull his shirt off. He starts to kiss my neck while I am making my way down to his pants. I pull down his pants and kick them off the bed. He starts to kiss me and turns over so that I am straddling him. He pulls my shirt off and unbuckles my bra – I lean in to kiss him and he surprises me again and gets on top of me. He begins kissing me and makes his way down to my breast and starts sucking and with his hand starts playing with my nipple. My back arches off the bed into his mouth and hand – he stops what he is doing and unbuttons my pants 'o gosh please tell me I am wearing decent panties' I think to myself – thankful he just pulls both my pants and panties off at the same time. He looks at me and I smile "Mr. Grey I do believe that you are over dressed for the occasion" I say "Well seems like you are correct Ms. Kavanagh" he takes off his boxer briefs and throws them on the floor with the rest of our clothes but picks up his pants and takes out a condom. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him though – he is big! He slowly leans down and kisses me. I feel him at my entrance and wrap my arms around his neck. He is moving slowly in and out "Faster please" I say breathing hard. He starts to move and I mean really move. I can feel myself getting close but he stops and turns me over so that my ass is in the air facing him – he kisses my butt cheek and quickly slams into me "FUCK" I yell but he doesn't stop he keeps going and harder and harder. "Shit, Elliot!" I yell while I come to an orgasm – he slams into me one more time and I hear him say my name _"Kate." _

I lay on my bed with my head on his chest, just letting our breathing calm. "Can I stay the night?" I look up and see a confused or nervous Elliot looking at me. I am not real sure why he would be nervous or confused but I kiss him on his lips and say "Please" He kisses me back and says "My pleasure babe." I can't help but smile and lay my head back on his chest. After a few moments of silence he say "so your friend Anastasia?" I look up at him and I notice that he is seriously asking about my best friend right after we had sex. I wrap my blanket around me and get up and go to the door "Ana is with your brother right now if you really wanted her you should have tried hitting on her instead of me, ass hole." I walk out of my bedroom and head towards the kitchen when I hear his footsteps behind me. I turn around and see him wearing only his pants - "You can leave now!" I tell him looking directly into his eyes. "Kate, I think you misunderstood me, I asked about your friend because she is with my little brother at this very moment – well unless he chicken out." I look at him and I can tell his a little wounded from what I just said to him in the bedroom. "I am just curious about them two well mostly to what is going on between them." He states running his hand through his hair. I walk towards him keeping my eyes on him – 'is he really hurt for what I just said I thought he was meaning something else about Ana' I think to myself. He notices me walking towards him and he walks into the bedroom. I follow him in and see him picking up his shirt "Elliot please don't go – I thought you were referring to something else about Ana" I sit down on my bed – 'why do I care so much if I did hurt him' I think to myself. "Please stay the night with me" I stand up dropping the blanket and walking towards him – he tries to walk around me but I get a hold of his hand and pull him towards me and kiss him. He starts to kiss me back I lean back and look into his eyes "I am really sorry please stay the night please?" He kisses me and leans me down on my bed still kissing me. I am lying underneath him when he pulls away "Kate, if I wanted Ana I wouldn't have gone after you." He kisses me and just like that my little comment is forgotten.

**I hope ya like it... Let me know! :) Thanks so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews – just want to state I didn't write "Fifty Shade of Grey" but I am tweaking it up so that I can write it in Kate's point of view. Let me know what ya think and thank ya so much!**

I wake up the morning with Elliot's arms and legs wrapped around me. 'Last night was freaking great' I tell myself. I roll over to see him sleeping peaceful next to me. I wonder why he was nervous on asking to stay the night, I might have to ask him when he wakes up – I then remember the argument that we had before having sex again last night. He isn't the only one that's confused. I unwrap myself from Elliot trying not to wake him and head into the bathroom for a quick shower.

In the shower I start to think – was that jealousy that I felt last night when he brought Ana up; Why do I care if I did hurt him with what I said; Why was he confused or nervous about asking to stay the night – my thoughts are interrupted when I feel Elliot's arms wrapping around my waist. "Good morning babe" I smile when I hear that _"babe" - "_Good morning yourself" I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "You should have waken me so that I could have joined you in the shower earlier" he says kissing me "I thought I would let you sleep since we were up late last night" "Yeah I guess my brother had a different idea" I look at him confused "I received a text from Christian saying that he and Ana had stayed at his place and that they were alright" 'Oh shit I forgot about Ana' I tell myself I start to wonder if she and moneybags did it. I am once again interrupted from my thoughts by Elliot, who now is kissing my neck. "I do happen to like shower sex" he states in my ear.

Once out of the shower and dressed we head to the living room and start talking. "I gotta call my brother to see what's happening" I lean in to kiss him while he is making the call and I see a smile play at his lips – sadly we are interrupted when Christian answers his phone "Hi Christian d'you get laid?" I can't hear the other side of the conversation but by Elliot's facial expression I can tell his brother didn't like that. "Who's with you" I am not liking just hearing one side of the conversation so I straddle Elliot on the dining room chair, so I can place my ear next to the phone so I can hear. "Anastasia Steele" I roll my eyes when I hear him say her full name "Hi Ana!" Elliot says "Hello Elliot" 'Ana always so polite' I think to myself. "Heard a lot about you" I look at Elliot remembering last night's argument – I can't hear what she says back to him but he laughs and say sure and hangs up. I try to get off of him but he stops me "Don't worry about last night babe – it's in the past" I kiss him and try to deepen the kiss but sadly he stops me "I would defiantly love to take you here but one I have no more condoms and two my brother and Ana are about to be here – how about I pick you up tonight?" "Sure" and with a kiss I get off of him and sit in the chair facing him. After a bit of talking, Ana and Christian enter the apartment – "Hi Ana" I get up from the chair and hug her then hold her at arm's length to make sure nothing is missing or if something is wrong 'hmmm' I think to myself and can't help but turn to Christian "Good morning Christian" I say with a little of hostility in my voice. "Miss Kavanagh" he says in a stiff formal way – "Christian her name is Kate," Elliot grumbles. "Kate" he gives me a polite smile but I don't fall for it. Elliot gets up from the chair "hi Ana," and gives her a hug. I look at Christian's direction and notice him glaring at his brother. "Hi Elliot" Ana says to him. "Elliot we'd better go," Christian says mildly "Sure" Elliot turn towards me and kisses me as his life depended on it – he makes it a movie style kiss by dipping me so that my hair touches the ground. "Laters, baby" he states to me with a smile that melts me. Elliot follows Christian out the door but blows a kiss to me and I smile – thinking to myself that I just won the lottery.

"So did you?" I ask Ana curiously as Christian drives off. "No" she snaps at me as we head back into the apartment – "You obviously did, though" she says with a hint of envy. "And I am seeing him again this evening." I say clapping my hands and jumpin up and down like a two year old. I feel so happy right now I think to myself. "Christian is taking me to Seattle this evening" this stops me and I ask a little worried "Seattle" "Yes" "Maybe you will then?" "Oh, I hope so" "You like him, then?" "Yes" 'Wait did she just say yes' I think to myself. "Like him enough to…?" "YES" I raise my eyebrow at her 'My Ana is about to give up her V-Card…. OMG' "Wow. Ana Steele, finally falling for a man and it's the Christian Grey – hot, sexy billionaire." Oh-yeah it's all about the money." Ana says and we both fall to a fit of giggle on the couch. I start interrogating her a little and find out that she has to be work in an hour… This gives me enough time to get her all dolled up. "I can work with that time frame. Come on" I tell her pulling her towards the restroom.

After Ana leaves for work, I start to do a little investigating. I load my laptop and click on "Google." I sit there just staring at the screen... 'Do I really want to do this' I think to myself. 'Why am I suddenly second guessing everything… I need to know exactly what I am up against with him' I type _Elliot Grey _on the search engine and click search. Within about ten minutes I figure out that Elliot Grey is a ladies man… with more women then I would hope. 'I need a distraction…. Shopping yes…shopping Kate' I think. I pick up my purse, keys and phone when I notice I have two text one from Mr. Grey. **_Elliot: Hey babe! I had a great time last night with you and can't wait to pick up. Does 7 o'clock sound good to you? Let me know! _**I start to think of what to write back especially after seeing how popular he is with half of all the ladies in Seattle. **_Kate: Sure _**It takes not time for him to text back **_Elliot: You okay babe… do you need me to swing by? ;) Kate: No I am not home – I am out doing something's. I'll see you at seven. _**Ugh… why did I have to google him now I am gunna be questioning this thing that we have all night. I decide to read other message which is from my brother **_Ethan: Hey Katie-Bug how was finals? _**I smile seeing that he still calls me that **_Kate: They were alright. I know I aced them so I am not too worried. Will you be able to make this Thursday? Ethan: It is looking a bit doubtful sis, but I love you and you know that if I could I would be. _**Not the answer that I wanted so I just leave the conversation at that and head to the mall.

After a few hundred bucks spent in things that I really don't need – I head back to the apartment to get ready to see Elliot tonight. Thirteen wardrobe changes later and I finally settle that I am good. I decided to wear a short black dress with killer red heels and my hair kinked up. Exactly at seven o'clock I hear a knock at the door, I finish applying red lipstick and head to the door. I take a deep breath and open it – 'YES! – that is the exact expression you want Kate' I tell myself. Elliot is just looking at me up and down not saying much at all. "Damn." I just smile at what he says. "You ready, babe?" I say as cute and as oblivious as possible to his expression. "Yeah, let's go." While walking down the sidewalk I notice that he is driving Christian's car. Before opening the door, he kisses me and says "I am one lucky son of a bitch." I smile as he opens the door 'yes, yes you are' I say to myself. He walks around the car and we head towards the restaurant. "Where are we going?" I ask him "El Gaucho, you heard of it?" "Yes, I have gone there a few times."

When we arrive, we are immediately taken to our table. "Can we have a bottle of Beringer, please?" The waiter nods his head and walks away. "I guess I am not the only one that will be admiring you tonight?" he says with a smirk. I raise my eyebrow and realize that he is talking about our waiter. After ordering our food we start to talk and laugh a lot and I start to feel less nervous. "Last night, when you asked to spend the night – were you nervous or confused or was that just me? I ask before taking a sip of my wine. "Your good you know?" he says and I am confused and he notices – "Yes, I was – when I meet someone and hook up with them I leave that same night. I didn't want to leave last night though." He looks down at his plate like if he just confessed something bad. 'Is this a good thing or he just saying it to get in my pants again – hell what am I saying, I hope he gets in my pants again' I think to myself. "I am glad you stayed" I smile and take a bite of my steak.

After dinner, he drives back to my place except this time unlike last night we are holding hand on his lap. He parks the car and gets out to open my door. We hold hands all the way to my door, as I am unlock it I remember that I haven't heard from Ana. I step inside and put my purse and keys on a table that we have next to the door. I pull out my phone and text her **_Kate: RU OK Ana_**… no answer though. Elliot distracts me and pulls me in a embrace "Come lets go to bed." I smile and walk behind him towards my room with my phone in hand. I remember something he said this morning and smile… "You know I am on the shot, so if you run out of condoms – we are good." I say and he smiles that megawatt smile that first caught my attention. "Good to know. I am gunna slip you out of this dress now." I smile and place by phone on my night stand and let him have his way with me. After sex I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat calm. I remember about Ana not answering me back, so I decide to text her again **_Kate: Where RU Ana. _** Elliot looks at my phone and starts to laugh "Babe, she is with my brother – she is safe." He says, 'that's what I am afraid of' I think to myself. We stay up a bit talking about our families and our daily lives – before going to bed I decided to text Ana one more time **_Kate: Damn it Ana. _**I lay my phone on the night stand and cuddle next to Elliot. I yawn and start to fall asleep… _"How did I fall for so quick…? Good night baby."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and private messages on your ideas and suggestions. Let me know what ya think! Hope ya like!**

_'Would you like to dance?' Elliot asks 'Of course I would' I answer smiling. We are dancing to a soothing tune being played on the piano – after a while he lifts my chin and say 'I love you Kate' he looks in my eyes and kisses me really slow. _I suddenly wake from my sleep 'What the hell was that?' I think to myself. I look over to where I would think Elliot would be sleeping but he isn't there. I get up from the bed and pick up his shirt and put it on. I open my bedroom door and smell what I think is pancakes. I walk into my kitchen and see the man of my dreams making pancakes in basketball shorts 'what I would do to see this every morning?' I say to myself. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his torso and kiss his back. "Mornin babe" "Good morning yourself" "Hope you like pancakes?" "Of course I do but I didn't know you knew how to cook?" "Haha… I really don't my lil sister taught me how to make pancakes one time she stayed at my place is Seattle" "That's nice of her, do you miss her much?" "Well yeah I guess you can say that, it helps that she is coming back this weekend but I must say that Christian fills the hole pretty well – oh and by the way Ana called you this morning." I run to the bedroom for my phone and notice that I have a missed call from her – I call her back immediately not knowing that Elliot is at the door "Hi" "Ana, why didn't you text last night" I scream into the phone "I am sorry, I was overtaken by events" something in what she says makes me feel uneasy "Are you okay?" "Yes, I am fine" "Did you?" I ask over taken by curiosity "Kate, I don't want to talk over the phone." "You did… I can tell" "Kate please" "What was it like? Are you okay?" "I've already told you I'm okay" "Was he gentle?" I hear Elliot start laughing on the background and I throw my pillow at his face. "Kate, please!" "Ana don't hold out on me, I've been waiting for this day for nearly four years" "I'll see you this evening." "Damn it Ana, don't you dare and hang up on me!" but as I am saying this I know that she has. I turn to Elliot who is just smiling at me "Really babe your gunna ask if he was gentle?" he throws my pillow back at me and leaves the room. I run out of my room and see him setting two plates on the table "You know what, it is different for girls then it is for guys, okay?" "Babe, I am pretty sure my little brother lost his virginity to Ana so he wouldn't have been too hard on her." I look at him and laugh. "Look it is weird for him to date someone, so I think it's cool that him and Ana click." I smile at him as I sit down and begin eating my pancakes.

After breakfast I clean the kitchen up and then jump in the shower with Elliot. After our shower, I start to pack some my things from the living room. After a bit of packing Elliot says "Babe, I gotta go but I promise to come help you on Saturday." I look at him sad that he has to leave to Seattle tonight – I try to hid my feelings away by continuing to pack. "Babe… babe… Kate look at me!" I look towards him and see that he is a bit confused "What?" I ask dropping a book in the box and walking towards him. He runs his hand through his hair "I know it sucks that I can't be with you on Thursday but I can't cancel on this construction plan that I have worked really hard for, but I promise you baby I will be all yours Saturday." I look at him and smile "Okay I will hold you to that." I kiss him and try to pull away to hug him but he pulls me back into another movie style kiss like yesterday morning. I walk Elliot out the door "Laters, baby" We kiss as if our lives depend on it. "I'll see you bright and early on Saturday." And just like that my prince charming drives off.

After about an hour of packing my stuff from the living room, Ana walks through the door. I can't help but ask her questions after questions… but what else would you expect from a soon to journalist. After a while of asking questions and sharing my horrific first time with the dickless jock at my high school we start to finish packing and just chit chat about my prince charming. "How does Elliot feel about you going away" Ana asks. I walk into the kitchen so that she can notice my reaction but it's hard to hide something from your best friend "He understands. Part of me doesn't really want to go, but then it is so tempting to lie in the sun for a couple of weeks. Besides mom is hanging in there, thinking this will be our last real family holiday before Ethan and I head off into the world of paid employment." While thinking of how much I am gunna miss Elliot the next few weeks, the phone starts to ring. "That'll be Jose." I say walking back to the living room to tape up the box that I just packed. After a while of hearing Ana's and Jose's conversation I am intrigued to find out what exactly happened the night I met Elliot. "What was that all about?" I demand to know placing my hands on both my hips. "He made a pass at me on Friday." "Jose? And Christian Grey? Damn Ana your pheromones must be working overtime. What the hell was that stupid fool thinking?" I begin pack more boxes knowing that Ana doesn't want to talk about by the way she looks at me. After about forty-five minutes of packing and just chatting we stop to eat dinner and drink some red wine. After finishing I clean up all the dishes and the kitchen. When I am done I walk into the living room and hear the phone ring… Ana answers the phone and smiles at me – that tells me that it is my Mr. Grey. I take the phone and wink at Ana as I skip into my bedroom like a twelve year old. "Hey babe!" "Hi" I answer as cute as I can. "Miss me already?" "Elliot you know I do – I missed you as soon as you left my apartment." I can feel him smile on the other end of the line. "I wish you could have stayed here with me!" "Me too babe but I told you I gotta get back to Seattle and Christian said that I could take his jet back tonight." "I know but I am going to be leaving soon and I am going to miss you like crazy." I start smiling knowing that this is the first honest feeling that I have told him and it feels pretty good. "Miss Kavanagh, are you trying to tell me something?" I start to blush "Hey babe, I think Ana is calling me – Text me when you get to Seattle… Good night." I say and hang up on him not letting him say anything else. As I walking out of my room I can imagine what he is thinking at this moment. I see Ana getting up from the couch "Ana, I'm off to bed. I am pretty tired." "Me too Kate" I hug her and tell her "I'm really glad you're back in one piece. There's something about Christian." I look at her apologetically knowing she might have not liked that. She smiles at me and I walk into my bedroom closing the door. As I am getting ready for bed I find Elliot's shirt on the floor and decided that I should sleep in it. As I am lying in bed I start to think about the last few days that I have had with Elliot – as I close my eyes I think to myself 'I wouldn't change them for anything in the world.'

The next morning I wake up with two text messages from Elliot. **_Elliot: Hey baby I know it's late but I arrived safely to Seattle. I miss you! _**I smile as I read the message and scroll down to the next one. **_Elliot: Buenos dias, mi vida. I hope you have a good day… I miss you like crazy ;)_**. As I am reading this I notice the Spanish – 'does he speak Spanish or did he Google it?' I ask myself - I text him back **_Kate: Buenos dias Mr. Grey. I miss you too: D_** I put my phone down and get dressed for my morning run. When I return to the apartment I notice a man at the door with a pretty decent size box. "Can I help you?" "Ummm… yes ma'am I am looking for Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele" "Oh yeah sure let me get her for you." I say opening the door – "Ana, someone is here to see you!" after no answer I yell again "ANA!" after another no answer I go into her bedroom "Ana, I've been calling you. You must have been out cold." "What is it" she says half eyes open "There's a man here with a delivery for you. You have to sign for it." "What?" "Come on its big. It looks interesting." I tell her hoping from foot to foot and heading to the living room not listening to what she says. "She is coming" I tell the man with the box. As Ana makes her way to the living room I yell at her that I will be making some tea in the kitchen. I hear Ana's footsteps coming towards me – so I being to pour some water in a tea cup and dip her tea bag and place it on the saucer. "What is it?" I ask "It's a laptop from Christian." "Why's he sent you a laptop? You know you can always use mine." I frown "Oh, it's only on loan. He wanted me to try it out." I nod and avoid any more of the subject because she wouldn't like to know what I am thinking about. I turn to pour me some tea while Ana goes back to the man in the living room setting up her new toy from moneybags. As I enter the living room I get a glance of the new Mac he purchased for her and whistle – "This is next generation tech – Most women get flowers or maybe jewelry." I say trying to keep from smiling – after a bit we can't help but start to laugh. After showing the delivery guy out I jump in the shower 'I must smell like shit' I think to myself.

After my shower I decide to do some shopping – 'I need a lot of new clothes for my vacation… I cannot be caught wearing anything that I wore last vacation' I think to myself while picking up my keys and phone. While driving to the mall my phone begins "Kate Kavanagh?" "Can you say that one more time just a bit slower and more seductively?" I smile as I hear Elliot on the other line "ELLIOT!" I scream out "Wait did you just call me Lelliot? Have you a Christian been hanging out since I left?" I start to laugh "No, I said Elliot – why would you ask that though?" "Don't worry about it" "Lelliot if you don't answer my question that will be your new name!" I say as serious as possible "When we were younger Christian had a hard trouble saying Elliot so he would call me Lelliot but he hasn't called me that in like forever." I hear sadness in his voice and I regret making him tell me "Anyways, what are you doing?" "I am ugh… going shopping." I state feeling bad "Oh well I thought I would call and tell you that I missed you and that I am counting down until I see you!" "Mr. Grey, are you the one trying to tell me something this time?" I ask nonchalantly "Take it how you want it babe." I smile hoping that he is meaning that I am more to him than any other girl he has had. "Hey baby, I gotta go the guys are back – call me laters okay babe." "Sure, laters Elliot" I park my car and begin my vacation shopping.

After about six hours of shopping I head home – when I am unloading my car I find Ana coming out of the apartment with running shoes and her iPod. She waves at me and starts running toward the park. I almost drop my bags but my phone gets my attention. **Ethan: Hey you haven't called or text me since you found out that I can't make it on Thursday. I hope you're not too upset. I love you Katie! I will see you soon! **I walk into the apartment and place all my bags on the floor and fall on the couch. 'How could he not be able to make it my graduation – he is my big brother he said he would be there always?' I decided to keep my answer short and sweet **Kate: Hey bro! Sorry I have been super busy planning the move to Seattle and getting ready for Thursday. I'll text you later tho! **I take all the bags to my bedroom and start sorting everything on my bed. After a bit Ana gets back from her lil jog – I have a feeling she is trying to distract herself from Moneybags but then I don't want to make her upset so I just ask her opinion for all the outfits that I bought. After about forty-five minutes of modeling my outfits we decide to start packing our bedrooms. I hear a knock on the door and think that Ana would answer but they knock again – so I run to the door and open it. "Christian?" I say unable to hide my surprise "Good evening Kate." I smile at the fact that he is calling me Kate and not Katherine and let him in to the living room "Is Ana expecting you?" I ask curious as ever "Yes, is she in her bedroom?" "Yeah, down the hall first door to the right." "Thank you, Kate. Oh, you might want to call my brother he has been waiting for your phone call all evening." He says with a hint of a smile as he walks towards Ana's bedroom. 'Shit he asked me to call him later and it's like later.' I run to my bedroom and dial his number – it goes to voicemail though. "Hey baby, can you call me when you get a chance? Laters!" I can't help but feel bad. After a while of just sitting in my room working on my speech; I can't help to think of Elliot. I call him again but no answer again 'ugh…if he wants to talk to me why won't he just answer his phone - I get up and head to the kitchen to make me some tea. I bump into Christian in the hall way without a shirt 'Damn Ana you gunna get lucky tonight' I think to myself. "No answer yet?" he states with a smirk holding a bottle of wine in his right hand "Right drawer on the top" I say to him turning towards the cabinets to get two cups for the wine "I am pretty sure he is playing hard to get, just call him a few more time he will answer" he reaches in the in the drawer for the wine opener and pours a glass and leaves the bottle "Help yourself" he says walking away. When I hear the door close I can't help but get a glass of wine that sweet Mr. Grey has brought over. I am about to walk to my bedroom when the house phone starts to ring I pick "Hello!" "Kate, it's Ray can I speak with Ana?" "Hi Ray she is ummm in the shower right now." I say as an excuse " Oh well can you have her call me Carla and Bob won't be able to make it on Thursday and I wanted to let her know that I will still be there for her" he states proudly. I tell Ray that I will pass the message and say good night to him. When I finish the call with Ray I walk to my room and call Elliot again – on the third ring he answers "Hey" he sounds out of breath, he sounds tired 'What the hell has he been doing?' "You finally answer?" I state with a cold voice drinking delicious wine on my bed. "Yeah, I been busy…like you I guess." "Elliot don't start with that shit my gosh you are acting like a hurt twelve year old boy" after no answer I say "I have been packing my things with Ana and Christian, what the hell have you been doing?" I know that that a little lie but I want to know what exactly he has been doing all this time "I have been working out, if you are interested." "Why would you say that 'if I was interested' – why wouldn't I be interested your my boyfriend?" 'Freaking shit – did I really just tell him that?' I stay quiet and just wait… and wait. I decide to hang up thinking that he probably didn't want to do it so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. How could I say that I mean I know that he probably has thousands of girls throwing themselves at him – so he probably doesn't see me like that. I get up from my bed and change to my pj's. After a while of working on my speech my phone starts to ring – it's Elliot, I debate on answering or just ignoring it - I decide to answer. "Hey" I say quietly "Why did you hang up?" "I dunno" I state feeling a little embarrassed – after a while of silence he say "So since your my girlfriend, does that mean that I can take when and where I want to?" "Elliot Grey!" "Hey I am just wondering - you know so that I can be ready on Saturday" "That's if you get lucky on Saturday" "Hey now I expect some loving when I see you" I start to laugh at him "Well if I miss you a lot maybe" I say blushing. After a while of chatting I hear what sound like Ana crying in her room "Hey babe can I call you tomorrow – I think something is wrong with Ana." "Yeah that's fine. Good night babe!" "Laters" I say with a smile.

I walk towards Ana's room hearing her sob 'Damn it moneybags – what did you do now!' I say to myself. I knock gentle on the door "Ana?" She opens the door and one look at my best friend and I hug her. "What's wrong? What did that creepy good-looking bastard do?" I ask worried of what she might answer. "Oh, Kate, nothing I didn't want him too." I pull away from our hug and lead her to her bed to sit on the edge. "You have dreadful sex hair" I say hoping to help her mood – it works a little she starts to laugh "It was good sex, not dreadful at all" I smile a very small smile "That's better. Why are you crying? You like never cry." I pick her hair brush and sit behind her and slowly begin brushing the knots out while she talks. "I just don't think our relationship is going to go anywhere." "Wait, I thought you told me that you were going to see him on Wednesday?" "I am. That was the original plan." "So, why did he turn up here today?" "I sent him and email" "Asking to stop by?" "No, saying I didn't want to see him anymore." I think for a little while to think about the conversation I had with him when he showed up at the apartment – "And he turns up? Ana that's genius?" "Actually it was a joke" "Oh, Now I am like confused" Ana explains what she wrote on the email but I feel that she is holding something back but then seeing her this broken right now I am sure my instincts are correct 'but why my gosh even a blind person can tell that he is like totally in love with her' I think to myself as she is talking. "I'd say he is completely smitten with you." She looks a little lost at what I say and talks about how he only fucks and doesn't make love – but to my opinion no man just turns up at a woman's house when she says it's over if he doesn't truly love her. Ana soon changes the conversation to Elliot "He is coming over early Saturday to help load up" I hug Ana's hair brush think of Elliot – Ana hugs me with a small smile playing at her lips. After our hug I tell her about her Dad calling about graduation Thursday. I hug Ana concerned about tonight events with moneybags and tell her good night and leave her room. As I walk in my room I see my phone light up – I jump on my bed and see a text message from Elliot. **_Elliot: Hope everything is okay with Ana. Good night baby! _** I read the message and smile 'he is so sweet and charming' I say to myself. I lay in bed and fall asleep dream about my prince charming.


End file.
